


I'm Just The Shot Gun

by domeafav0ur



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: AM - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Bite marks, Blood, Death, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Past Lives, Slow Build, Smut, TLSP - Freeform, Vampires, biting and shit, breaking in - Freeform, cool stuff, im not sure, maybe not, night time, this probably sucks anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeafav0ur/pseuds/domeafav0ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This probably has a shit ton of typos but I wrote it out in my notes and posted. Back by very little popular demand, here ya go. </p>
<p>Also, I hope someone catches the title.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a noise that brought him out of his sleep. Was it in his dream, or had something fallen? The ringing in his ears remained for more than a few seconds but he finally opened his eyes and noticed the light from the hallway coming through the bottom of his bedroom door. 

Strange, I'm sure I turned it off, he thought to himself and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary. 

Nothing. Everything was as he had left it, but he still had an unnerving feeling brewing inside him. He lived alone and the last thing he needed was for someone to break in and try to kill him. It would be particularly easy since he had the bad habit of never locking his bedroom door, and he wasn’t prepared for an attack.

He scratched the back of his head and with a sigh, crawled out of bed, making his way to the unlocked door, his hand just about to touch the doorknob when he heard a crash coming from beyond the hall causing him to jolt and retract his hand. 

Oh for fucks sakes.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened for whatever could indicate who the fuck was in his house but all he got was silence. Maybe something had fallen over and he was just overly paranoid? 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and reaching for the door, ready to confront the perpetrator. 

He slowly turned the doorknob and carefully opened the door, trying his very best to not make any noise. He peeked his head out of his room and inspected the desolate hallway, then made his way towards the living room where everything looked the same. He made sure to scan the room, and check all the guest room and bathroom before deciding he was safe.

A sigh of relief left him as he came to the conclusion that he was freaking out for no reason. So he turned the lights off and headed back towards his room. But something had changed in the atmosphere and when he realized what it was, he didn’t have time to back away. A dark shadow, about his height, maybe a bit taller, grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head up, his neck straining with how far back it had been pulled. 

A pained noise came out of him, feeling the other man’s fingers roughly tugging at his hair from the roots. 

"You're right hard to get a hold of." The attacker hoarsely whispered, very close to his ear. In fact, his face was extremely close but there was no way for him to catch a glimpse with the force that was being used on him.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered as the other man tightened his grip on his hair, causing him to yelp again. He was terrified and his body was violently trembling, his eyes stinging with tears at the thought that this was how he was going to die; alone in his apartment with no one to protect him. He would probably be found days later when the smell of decaying flesh became too overwhelming to ignore for the neighbors in the building. 

"I'm here to do you a favor, Alex." The other man had an accent, not quite as thick as his own but an accent no less. His voice wasn’t as malicious in full volume, but it was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

Alex could feel the man run an ungodly cold fingertip down the side of his neck, slowly letting his nail dig in to his warm flesh.

"What are you doi-" He was interrupted by his attackers lips pressed to his neck, very gently kissing at the line he'd drawn with his nail. Alex was shaking. Was he about to get raped? What the fuck was going on?

“Don’t be afraid, love.” He calmly said in to his neck and Alex almost believed his words.

But then he felt it. The most horrific pain he'd felt in his entire life. Not even the broken hand he'd gotten at one point, measured up to this. His hand instinctively went to the others mans’ head to pry him off, but it was of no use, it only made the pain worse. 

Hot tears fell from his eyes as his hand gripped the others mans hair, a sob leaving his throat, which felt constricted from oxygen. His body felt as if it was shutting down, he was weakening by the second and his legs were becoming unsteady. 

"Please...." He begged, his voice barely above a whisper, as his hand fell limply against his side, being held up only by the stranger.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man pulled away and let Alex fall to his knees. His vision was blurry but he finally had the chance to see his attacker and he felt as if he'd seen him before somewhere. He was gorgeous but the blood on his lips made him that much more terrifying. 

Alex clutched at his neck, the blood seeping through his fingers. He was beginning to get lightheaded and dropped to the ground on his side, crying, "Why?"

The other man looked down at his squirming victim, no remorse, not a single emotion showing through his expression, it was as if he wasn’t emotionally there. He tapped his foot on the ground, impatiently. "Such a beautiful boy."

He sat down next to a crying Alex, placing a soft hand on his tear stained cheeks. "You'll be alright, love. It usually last about twenty minutes, you'll be alright."

His voice was soothing but all Alex could do was panic and try to get up from the ground but his limbs weren't working anymore. Nothing was working, his eyes were giving out as he lay on his back, arms sprawled out, immobile. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He mumbled, turning towards the other man. 

The other man wiped at the remaining blood on his lips with the back of his hand and smiled, a very warm smile, for not having been so welcoming minutes before.

"I'm Miles.”


	2. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a shit ton of typos but I wrote it out in my notes and posted. Back by very little popular demand, here ya go. 
> 
> Also, I hope someone catches the title.

He buried his face in to the pillow, shutting his eyes closed as tight as he could to fight off the searing pain of his head. His body ached, his throat was sore and he felt as if he'd gotten run over by a truck. Twice. 

Guess I'm getting a cold, he thought. 

His hand moved up in to his hair as he gripped his head, hoping that would somehow relieve the pain but it only made him more aware of the sensitivity of his neck. 

He forced himself to lay on his back and open his eyes, staring at the ceiling and attempting to remember what had happened the night before, but all he came up with was that he had dinner in his pajamas by himself and it was blank after that. He turned his head towards the door and cringed at the soreness of his neck. What the fuck had even caused that? Had he slept wrong? 

Slowly, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the ground before he finally stood. His body ached in the worst way, like he'd been working out for the past 24 hours non stop. Fuck. He slowly made his way in to his bathroom and took care of business, then went to the sink to wash his hands when he noticed small bruises on his knuckles. Instinctively, he rubbed at them with the soap to make sure they were actually there and sure enough, they didn't come off. 

He glanced up in to the mirror and had to do a double take when he noticed how pale he was. His eyes were dark, but outlined almost a pale red, like he'd been ill for weeks. He had a sickening color to him. 

"What the fu-"

He turned his head slightly to take a look at the soreness of his neck and he almost felt weakened by what he saw. His stomach dropped, he felt sick to his stomach as his eyes fixed on the violent bruising of his neck. Black and blue with a tint of purple adorned his skin and he couldn't handle the horrific sight. He fell back against the wall and brought a shaky hand up to his neck, trying to think of how this happened, how something like this could even happen. How was he still alive with the size of that bruise? Had he caught some sort of rare disease? 

"Oh my g- what the fuck?" He whispered, looking at his reflection and hyperventilating, his mind racing a mile a minute. He took a moment to gather himself before he rushed back in to his room, putting some clothes on and heading towards his front door. He opened it and was met with the blinding light from outside, causing him the strangest pain, his eyes closing at the sheer brightness and that's when he felt it, the hand that was still on the doorknob began to burn. His eyes shot down and noticed how his skin was turning a rusted black color and he immediately closed the door, leaning back against it, feeling frustrated and terrified. 

There was something wrong. 

He brought his hand up to his face and studied the discoloration. It looked like something out of a scifi movie, it was as if the skin had died. He was absolutely terrified, he didn't understand how any of this had happened. Had he somehow become allergic to the sun overnight? How would he get to the doctor? 

He threw his head back against the door and gathered his thoughts for a moment when he looked back in to the living room and a lamp was on the ground, the base shattered. 

That's when it all came back to him. Someone has snuck in to his home and tried to kill him, only he was...bitten?

He began to hyperventilate, on the verge of an anxiety attack. He needed air, he needed to get out. He was trapped. He went back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror again at the horrified mess he was and with every shortened breath he took the walls were caving in and everything was going dark. Just when he felt himself start to crumble towards the ground, he was caught by someone who immediately took him out of the bathroom and in to the his bedroom, sitting him on the bed and squatting down in front of him, holding his face in their hands. 

Alex's eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open but he saw the man, the man from the night before and his heart sped up, his anxiety levels off the charts. 

"Hey, come on, now. Breathe." He soothingly said, very gently holding his face and brushing his thumbs against hollow cheeks. 

"Who-who the fuck-" Alex struggled to speak, frustrated tears leaving his eyes as the other man wiped at his face. 

"Shhhhh, breathe, Alex. Slow, good, that's it." For someone that threatened his life the night before, he sure was being helpful. 

And Alex couldn't keep his eyes off this man. Miles, his name was Miles. Something about him seemed so familiar but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He was terrified of this guy standing before him but at the same time, he felt safe. 

After his breathing had gone back to normal, Miles pulled back and stood in front of him, examining Alex from a far. 

"What did you do to me?" Alex asked, blinking his tears away. "Why can't I go outside?"

Miles had regret in his eyes but it immediately changed to the stone hard expression from the night before. "You're turning."

"In to what?"

"Undead." Miles said, his voice low. 

Alex's mouth hung open, attempting to decipher whatever the fuck he had just been told but it wasn't making any bit of sense. 

"Undead? What the fuck does that even mean? I'm a fucking vampire?" 

He nodded. 

Alex shook his head. "No, that's not real. You're sick and you bit me and now I have whatever illness you caught. I'm not-" he stopped, his head falling as he closed his eyes, shaking his head to wake himself from this nightmare only to be met with Miles gaze again. 

"Why?" Alex asked, fighting back sobs and looking at the man that had just ruined his life. 

Miles bit the inside of his cheek, feeling sympathy for Alex being so weak and scared. But he was here for a reason and he couldn't falter. 

"I need you to stay alive this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](b-b-bang-g0.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but I did and like, I think it's a one shot. Probz. most likely. Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://www.b-b-bang-g0.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
